


Lessons from the Vagina Plant

by Spazzo47



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: 3 Things, F/M, Fan Fiction challenge, Humor, Nature gone wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzo47/pseuds/Spazzo47
Summary: It's the morning after election night and Mac finds herself in a whole new situation.  While she and Will relearn what being in a relationship means, the staff gave the happy couple a gift.Part of LilacMermaid's April Challenge.  I will reveal the items at the end.





	Lessons from the Vagina Plant

The alarm went off and Mac rolled over to hit the snooze button, rationalizing in her sleep addled brain that no one would give her a hard time for coming into work a little late after an election night.  As she rolled over, eyes still closed, she hit a person and not her clock.   

“Ow!” 

Mac stopped for a second, still disoriented from not sleeping much or well.  Oh, yeah, she got engaged last night.  And she’s not in her apartment.  Mac opened her eyes to see Will’s blue eyes looking just as confused as she felt.   

“We have to go to work today.” 

Will gave her a hard stare.  “So you woke me up with the most obnoxious alarm clock and you hit me?” 

“I don’t have all of your farm boy ways, I use an alarm clock.  And I thought I was hitting it.” 

“You think I look like an alarm clock?”  Mac rolled the other way and hit the actual snooze button, ending the clanking sound coming from her phone.  “And what God forsaken time did you set that thing for?” 

Mac had a lot to relearn about Will, lesson number one, Will McAvoy is not a morning person and should be avoided at all costs until he gets his first cup of coffee.  Mac rolled over and said, “Let’s try this again.  Good morning Will.” And then she kissed him.  “There, that’s much better.  Now, why don’t you go get the coffee started and I’ll start in the bathroom.” 

Will started to object, but thought better of it and kissed her again.  “So this is how it’s going to be, you ordering me around all the time?” 

“I’d think you’d be use to it by now.”  She gave him a smile and another quick peck before saying, “Now go, start the coffee.” 

After Mac’s shower she went into the kitchen to find Will sitting with a plate of eggs, sausage, and toast and another plate made up for her.  He drank his coffee while reading the paper.   

Mac picked up the mug of tea that he left for her.  “I could get used to this.” 

Will put down the paper enough to look over it at his fiancé.  “I wouldn’t.  I had to pass the time while you were in the shower.”  Will too would have to relearn some things about living with Mackenzie.  His first lesson was how long she spends on her morning ablutions.   

“Well it’s not going to all of a sudden take me less time in the morning.  So can I put in my order for tomorrow?  Eggs benedict sounds good.” 

“Isn’t that a little rich?” 

“Is that code for you don’t know how to make it?” 

Will gave her a smirk, “If memory serves me, you _really_ don’t know.” 

“That was only once.  And I took care of the burn marks .  And after that I learned.”  When Will shot her a look she added, “or I could.” 

Mac sat down and the two enjoyed their breakfast mapping out their day.  Will could read Mac well enough to know she was nervous about facing the day with her new status as his fiancé.  Will's second lesson was that she thought about everything and it was her greatest strength and weakness.  Since being back in his life, he was reminded of that frequently, but it took a different meaning now.  “So, do I get to hold my fiancé’s hand when we walk into work today?” 

Mac bit her lip.  She’d been thinking about that since they left work after the party.  Their staff was family, so she wanted to show them how happy she and Will were and a gesture like that would set that tone.  But she still had to be seen as a professional and garner the respect of her subordinates.  But when she thought about her own parents who were both formidable people, they never shied away from showing their affection.  In fact, it gave a sense of security and with the Genoa filing today, they needed a sense of security.   

“I suppose I will permit it.”  Mac couldn’t help smiling while she gave her answer.   

“And what else will you _permit_ at the office today?” 

“What else do you have in mind?”  Will answered with a look that told her he’s looked up different places to have sex in the office and he wanted to try a few of them.  Or maybe he was only thinking along those lines and she actually looked them up.  She wasn’t sure, and it didn’t matter, they were thinking along the same lines.  “We’ll have to wait for everyone to leave.” 

“Spoil sport.” 

“Well someone has to be an adult.” 

The pair finished their breakfast and Will took his customary 10 minutes to shower and get dressed before they left for work.  In the elevator, Will felt her shaking and gave a soft laugh, which she responded to with a smack to the stomach.   

“It’s okay, Mac.  You know them, we’re just going to work like any other day.” 

“I’m not used to going to work with everyone there assuming I just got my brains fucked out by the guy I’m walking into work with.” 

“Well, at least they’re right.”  Will gave her another smug look.   

“Just for that, no desk sex tonight.” 

Will gave her a shocked look just as the elevator door opened.  He whispered in her ear, “Yours or mine.” 

Mac rolled her eyes and led them out of the elevator.  If Mac expected the newsroom to go silent and everyone celebrate again this morning, she was disappointed.  Instead, Maggie looked up and saw them exit the elevator and she gave the couple a potted plant.  “It’s from all of us.  It’s a red canna.  We thought it would brighten up Will’s apartment.” 

Will stared at the plant with his mouth hanging open.  When Mac looked at him, she discreetly elbowed him in the stomach, “It’s very nice and it will brighten up that dungeon he lives in.  Will, why don’t you take it back to your office.” 

Will looked at it and tried to keep from laughing.  “I think it’ll be better in yours.” 

“Okay, thank you Maggie.”  Louder, Mac said, “Thank you everyone.  We’ll try to have a more formal party later.”  Mac then gripped Will’s hand even harder and practically pulled him to her office, closing the door behind them.  “What the fuck was that?  You practically laughed at their gift.  And it’s a sweet gift.” 

Mac's second lesson was that Will can be dragged around, but not controlled.  She's always known that he will be who he is, but she remembered how to give him boundaries to keep him in line around others.  She can't and wouldn't want to change who he is, but she can make him a little more socially acceptable.  While Mac put the plant down, admiring it, Will finally let out the laugh he’d been holding in.  “What the fuck is your problem, laughing boy?” 

“Haven’t you ever seen the red canna series of painting by Georgia O’Keeffe?”  Seeing Mac’s blank expression, he said, “It looks like a vagina!” 

Mac looked between the plant and Will a few times.  “Are you twelve?  It looks nothing like that.” 

Will went to the plant and turned it a particular angle and gestured at her to look at it.  Mac nodded her head.  “You’re ridiculous.  Take it to your office, you have a window.  We need to meet with Charlie and Rebecca in an hour about the filing.” 

“I’m not taking that vagina flower to my office.” 

“Grow up or those will be the only set of lady parts you’ll see for awhile.” 

The third lesson Will had to relearn, when at work Mac is always professional.  Except when she’s not.  And there’s no telling when she’s going to not be.   

<O><O><O><O><O> 

Rebecca came to Mac’s office before their meeting with Charlie and Will.  When she walked in, she immediately saw the flower.  “I don’t remember seeing that before.” 

“It’s an engagement present from the team.” 

Rebecca’s eyebrows went up.  “Nothing says happy engagement like a vagina in floral form.  Did they get Will a bouquet of Wang Peonies?” 

“God, not you too.  It’s a lovely flower, I don’t care what O’Keeffe painted.” 

Rebecca nodded her head and told Mac to be prepared for whatever the filing said.  Rebecca expected that Mac would be targeted harder than the others named in the suit, but Rebecca had it covered.  The two left Mac’s office together, but Mac excused herself on their way to the elevator to get to Charlie’s office so she could talk to Maggie.  Then she went to Will’s office to get him for the meeting.  Will was the picture of professionalism as they left, Mac closing the door behind them.   

<O><O><O><O><O><O><O> 

Right after the meeting in Charlie’s office the team got together for their rundown.  Mac announced that Jerry’s legal team has filed and a brief scanning of the document covers everything they expected.  However the Lansings and Charlie have all assured her and Will that they will have all the support of ACN because they believe that the team gave due diligence.  From there, they worked through their rundown.  Most of the show will be election recaps.  Maggie wondered if they could start working on the lead they were given about General Petraeus.   

Tess wondered out loud, “What kind of jewelry does a five star general give his mistress?  Do you think he’s into anything kinky?” 

Maggie answered back, “like what, a toe ring?”  All the heads around the table went from Tess to Maggie.  “He might have a foot fetish.” 

Mac usually knows exactly when to end a meeting, but apparently mistimed this one.  “Everyone has your assignments.  Just go.” 

Jim caught up with Maggie on her way out.  “Did that guy that had you stay under the bed while he made up with his girlfriend have a foot fetish?” 

“Just shut up.” 

Mac stayed behind in the conference room to just take a breath.  Despite the beginning to her day, the stress was starting to get to her.  She didn’t notice that Will hadn’t moved from his spot in the conference room while everyone filed out.  Finally he came up from behind her and rubbed shoulders.  Mac jumped a little and then remembered he can do that now.  Well, he could before, he just didn’t because he hated her.  Not hated her, but the idea of touching her like this mortified him.  Maybe not mortified, but…  Mac was going to have to learn many things about her relationship with Will, the first lesson would have to be not to compare today to yesterday and probably 6 years ago.  The second would be to just enjoy this new relationship.   

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this?” 

“Since Tess’ question?” 

Mac could feel Will’s chuckle.  “Years Mackenzie.  I’ve been waiting about 3 years to be able to touch you like this.” 

“You should have.  I wouldn’t have stopped you.” 

“Yeah, but you would have wanted to assign a meaning to it.” 

Mac smiled, “I remember how much you hated defining things like feelings and relationships.  You’ve always been much better at expressing through actions.”  Will puffed up a little.  “I meant your gestures and speeches.  Get your mind out of the gutter.” 

Will laughed and stepped away from her since she needed to get back to her office.  “I’ll try, but you are going to be more distracting than usual since I can start acting on some of my X-rated thoughts when you’re in the room.” 

“Is that really your idea of romance?”  Will took her hand as they walked back to their offices.  Will was going to have to relearn how to be romantic for her.   

As Will entered his office, the first thing he noticed was the engagement present made it’s way to his windowsill.  He immediately took it off and stalked over to Mac’s office.   

“How did _this_ get into my office?” 

“I’m sure I have no idea.  It was here when I left for Charlie’s office and you’ve been with me every second since.  Maybe the vagina grew a pair of legs and walked.” 

Will looked at the plant.  “I bet it would have a nice set of legs.” 

“Do I need to leave you two alone?”  Will shook his head out of his thought’s.  “It’s a plant, Will.  It doesn’t have legs and it needs sunlight which it will get better from your office window than on my desk.  We can take it home tonight and put it on the balcony.” 

"Where the fuck are we going to put it at home?" 

Mac took a breath.  “We can talk about this later.  Take the flower back to your office so I can get some work done.” 

“Fine, but I’ll be back in an hour to take you to lunch.”  Will stomped out and slammed her door. 

Mac gave a confused look.  “Okay.” 

Don saw Will slam the door and go to his office.  He turned to Maggie and asked, “Why is Will carrying around a plant that looks like a vagina?” 

“It does not!”  Maggie cocked her head to the side and looked at it again.  “Oh, I see it now.” 

Jim joined the duo and asked what they were looking at.  Maggie whispered to Jim and he started snickering.   

<O><O><O><O> 

Mac waited for Will in his office for lunch and took a closer look at the plant wondering what they fuck they were going to do with this thing.  In the next few weeks they would have to have people over and she would be mortified if they thought she would set that out.  But she couldn’t throw it out unless it died before the team came over for a party.  And it was kinda fun to rattle Will with it.   

“You don’t like it anymore than I do, admit it.” 

“I will do nothing of the sort.”  Under her breath she added, “with the door open.” 

Will held out his hand.  “Where do you want to go for lunch?  Since you seem into X-rated flora, I hear there’s a strip club down the street that has good chicken wings.” 

“No, I think I’d be okay with Hang Chews for some fish food jerky.” 

“Don’t think I won’t.”  Will flashed her a smile.  “Italian?” 

“Yeah.” 

<O><O><O><O><O><O> 

The plant spent the rest of it’s day in Will’s office and then Mac gave it a new home on the kitchen table.  "There, it looks good on your table." 

"Our table, Mac.  Our vagina plant is sitting on our table in our apartment." 

They both needed to learn how to think in terms of our and us instead of me and mine.  Mac took a second to let his words sink in and nodded her head solemnly.    “So then I guess I need to ask permission to kill your side of the plant when I kill mine?” 

“Are you going to rely on your natural black thumb?” 

“Salt and boiling water.  It’ll dehydrate it.” 

Will looked at her with awe.  “When the fuck did you have time to look that up?  Is that what you do while I’m on the air?” 

“During the commercials when your not yammering at me.” 

“I don’t yammer.  And watch this, there’s an easier way to get rid of the plant.”  He took the canna to the balcony and dropped it off the side.  "oops!" 

When he looked back at her to see if he was in trouble, she just smiled.  “I guess I need to learn to trust some of your ideas, on occasion you have a good one."  She smiled and started playing with her ring.  

“Every once in a while, I guess.” 

**Author's Note:**

> My three things  
> 1\. Eggs Benedict  
> 2\. A Toe ring  
> 3\. A plant in either Will or Mac's office (I think I deserve extra credit for putting it in both and a table)


End file.
